Video poker games have become exceedingly popular. In a typical video poker game, a player is dealt a certain number of cards, and has a one-time option to replace between none and all of the cards. The player is awarded a payout based on various paytables for achieving a hand having a given poker rank. Given the popularity of video poker, numerous variations to this basic structure have arisen.
Cribbage is a card game having a historically successful public following, albeit in a non-casino environment. In a traditional game of cribbage, players play against one another, accumulating points based on a well-established cribbage scoring system. The object of the present invention is to provide a video-poker type game employing certain aspects of the game of cribbage in order to capitalize on the popularity of both games to increase revenue for casinos while providing immense player enjoyment.